Safe In The Arms Of Love
Safe In The Arms Of Love is a Philippine television drama to be broadcast on IBC produced by Viva Television and worldwide on Viva-TV Global that premiered on June 17, 2013, replacing the phenomenal teleserye Esperanza on IBC's PrimeTastik block. Starring Dingdong Dantes and Cristine Reyes in the love-team, with Cogie Domingo. Story Safe In The Arms Of Love is a story of a Paulo dela Cruz (Dingdong Dantes) who is neighbors are the driving this hoyse. The story begins when a young women Nella Gonzales (Cristine Reyes) is happily in a special relationship, who is Nella met this Paulo. Meaning that is, emotion of Emon Escudrero (Cogie Domingo) and Candia Trinidoro (Nikki Bacolod) in remarkers of this time. A young woman and leading men, has been from their success in the husband of home to the parents are Candis Evidad (Joanna Morales) and Eden Estrada (Lucas Zamora). Cast and Characters Main Cast * Dingdong Dantes as Paulo dela Cruz * Cristine Reyes as Nella Gonzales * Cogie Domingo as Emon Escudero Supporting Cast * DJ Durano as Francisco Amigo * Nikki Bacolod as Candia Trinidoro * Cherie Pie Picache as Andrea Gonzales * Vandolph Quizon as Quizon Manaloto * Say Alonzo as Yayo Aguila *Joanna Morales as Candis Evidad *Lucas Zamora as Eden Estrada *Biboy Ramirez as Delfin Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Safe In The Arms Of Love successfully conquered the primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with a pilot national airing of 30.1% rating beating its rival program are GMA Network's My Husband's Lover with 28.2% and ABS-CBN's Apot Sa Dagat which only got 27.8%. On the month of July 2013, rhe rating registered by recorded an all-time high rating of 30.1% nationwide ahead of its rival Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (23.2%) and My Husband's Lover (15.0%), according to data from Kantar Media. Soundtrack The Safe in The Arms of Love: The Official Soundtrack album was released under Viva Records on June 17, 2013. #Safe In The Arms Of Love (Coco Lee) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Pangarap (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado #Why Can't It Be? (Rannie Raymundo) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Marvin Ong #Say You'll Never Go (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #May Minamahal (composed by Ronnie Liang) - Ronnie Liang #Sayang na Sayang (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cristine Reyes #You Needed Me (Ronan Keating) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Greggy Santos #Only You (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo #You Made Me Live Again (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Miguel Aguila References See also *Kapinoy relaunch a new drama flatform *Safe In The Arms Of Love scores its All-Time high 25.5% *IBC jumps the giant network on channel 2 and 7 *I Need Romance Phenomenon *Cristine Reyes continues to charm primetime viewers *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV External links *Official Site *Safe In The Arms Of Love on Facebook *Safe In The Arms Of Love on Twitter *Safe In The Arms Of Love on Multiply Category:Philippine drama Category:IBC shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television series Category:Drama television series stubs